Unexpected Sacrifice
by PetitWing
Summary: While committing his evil plan, something changes in Scar's mind. Instead of trying to kill his brother and nephew, he decides to do something else. The stampede, three lions...but only one came back.


**One of the unusual ideas of mine, which didn't leave me alone. In this version** **of the stampede, Mufasa does not die. But this doesn't still have a happy ending,** **since I really like drama xP**

* * *

 _"Hey Uncle Scar, will I like this surprise?"_

 _"Simba, it's to DIE for!"_

As Scar left his young nephew to the canyon to wait for this so called surprise, he couldn't help chuckling himself. After a long thinking, he finally managed to put together another plan to get rid of his annoying brother and his disgusting furball, since the elephant graveyard failed. Of course he was frustrated but needed to be calm, if he wanted some success.

As he was climbing up, he turned to see Simba, who was resting at the rock. Seeing this cub, brought something weird warmth into Scar's heart. He couldn't explain what it was, but it sure confused him.

 _What are you thinking? Stop this nonsense! You can't let some stupid feelings like…caring to mess your head. You know very well, why you brought him here. And there is no way of going back._

As he finally reached on the top and hyenas saw him, he nodded and gave them his mark. Once he saw the trio approaching gnus which were eating on the other side, he turned to leave. As he started to run and turned his head towards the gorge, he grinned as dust came from the canyon. Herds were on the move, and his dear nephew was possibly running for his life by now.

 _Right, time for plan B. Get Mufasa._

As Scar ran through the Savannah, he was very excited. He couldn't believe that everything was running like a dream. He had planned and explained all the details to the hyenas carefully, so that this plan would not fail. He wanted to be king more than anything, and there was nothing what would stop him.

Or at least he thought so.

Despite a glorious plan running as he wanted, something still bothered Scar. When he left Simba behind, he couldn't help feeling something weird towards him. It was something what he had felt a long time ago, but after all those years, it was buried under anger and depression. When he realized what it was, he stopped on his tracks.

 _Oh my god. I can't believe I'm saying this…but I can't help it. I care for that annoying little hairball._

Suddenly all kinds of memories flashed through Scar's eyes. Simba's born, his first meeting with him. How he teased him, and bored him with his stories about the future kingdom. How he sometimes wanted to throw that brat against the wall and laugh when he begs for help. But still, he didn't see just an disgusting little creature but also a curious little cub, who loved his uncle very much.

 _"Oh look sire, the herds on the move."_

 _"Odd..."_

Suddenly, Scar snapped out of his thoughts. He saw Mufasa and Zazu a couple feet from him, above on the cliffs. They were looking to the canyon, confusedly. And then, Mufasa turned his head and saw him.

"Scar? What are you doing here? You look like that you have ran for your life."

Scar just stared his brother. He turned his head on the canyon, then back at confused Mufasa and Zazu.

"Scar? Brother, is something wrong?", Mufasa asked again.

Scar looked to see canyon one more time, then it hit on him. Simba was in danger.

 _Oh my god, what I'm doing?_

With that, he turned his back on his brother and his majordomo and began to run to the direction where he came earlier. He heard Mufasa yelling after him, but didn't stop. He couldn't, since his body was leading him staright to the gorge. If he was quick, then maybe it was not too late.

When Scar landed to the bottom of the canyon, there was a total chaos going on. Gnus were running so fast, and dust made hard to see around. Scar searched his nephew desperately, hoping that it was not too late.

And then he saw Simba.

Little cub was hanging in a small branch, horrified and yelling for his life. Ignoring everything madness against Mufasa and Simba and his plan, Scar jumped to the moving herd and started running. He turned his head and saw Mufasa running down to the gorge, Zazu flying ahead. When the king saw his son, his face turned into a shock. He was just about to jump to the moving herd, but the hornbill stopped him.

"No sire, look! Scar is there!"

"Huh? Scar! Brother, what are you doing?!"

Ignoring his brother, Scar made his way through to the branch. When Simba saw him, his eyes were full of panic.

"Uncle Scar, help me! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it! I just wanted to roar…"

"It's alright Simba, now hold on!"

Scar caught his nephew from the scruff and started to run through the herd. He didn't still quite understand what he was doing, but this was no time to think his deeper motives. All what he needed, was to get himself and Simba out of the panicked animals and quick.

While searching for a good rock to jump, Mufasa ran down, trying to keep his brother and son in sight. He didn't know how Simba had gotten into this situation in a first place, but there was plenty of time to ask that later. Now he just needed to figure out something, how to help Scar.

"Scar! Can you jump on the rocks?", he yelled.

He saw his brother rolling his eyes. Right, he couldn't answer while Simba was in his mouth. But something had to be done and quick.

Mufasa ordered Zazu to find some good spot, where Scar could jump easily. The bird flew around the canyon, but everywhere seemed to be a dead end. Scar looked him, irritated.

 _How hard it is to find a one silly rock? I can't believe why Mufasa keeps this guy in…_

Simba, who was in his uncle's mouth, was horrified. He felt so much guilt that he had to roar so loudly without thinking. Because of him, he and his uncle were fighting for their lives.

Scar, exhausted all over his body, managed to find a rock where he could jump. He gathered all his strength and managed to jump on the wall.

Mufasa ran above of his climbing brother. Seeing terrified Simba made him to panic too, but he didn't want to show that to his son.

"Simba! Son, are you alright?"

Simba lifted his head up.

"Yeah Dad! Look, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, don't worry about it now! Just hold on, I'm gonna reach to you! Scar, can you lift your head up a bit? I think that I can grab Simba, so that you can climb to safety without carrying an extra weight."

Scar just nodded, having only a little strength left. He knew that if he didn't get to safety soon, his body would give up. He was exhausted, still wondering why the hell he had to do this all just to save his annoying little nephew…

Mufasa saw that Scar's strength to hold in a wall was giving up. He had to act now, if he wanted to see all three together again. He reached his paw as much as he could towards the two struggling lions.

"Brother, let go of Simba! And Simba, don't look down! Just look at me, got it?"

Simba just nodded, staying so still as he could. Scar lifted his head looked into Mufasa. Suddenly he wasn't sure that this was going to work, it was way too risky to let the cub go.

"Scar! Let Simba go, I can get him! Hurry, before you don't have any strength left!"

Brothers just stared each other. Simba looked confused and started to panic.

"Uncle Scar…?"

"Scar, what are you doing? Give me my son! Now!", Mufasa yelled.

That made younger brother angry.

"Are you crazy Mufasa?! Do you really think, that you can grab Simba from there? Do you have any idea…"

Mufasa was frozen to his spot. At first, Scar just stared what the hell was wrong, but then it hit on him.

 _Wait, if I can talk, then where….? Oh no no no!_

He turned his head and saw a little piece of golden fur rolling down back to the moving herd. Without any thinking, Scar made his last look on his brother and jumped after Simba. Mufasa tried to reach to them, but it was too late. Before he could act, both lions disappeared into the running animals.

" _NOOOO!"_

For a minute or two, Mufasa wasn't able to move from his spot. He just stared to the herd, trying to find his son and brother. But he didn't see them, only dust and running wildbeasts. He just stood there, when Zazu landed on his side.

"Sire! Oh my god, I saw from above what happened!"

Finally, king was able to turn his head on his majordomo.

"God Zazu…we have to go and find them! Maybe they managed to jump away from that chaos!"

"But Mufasa, I don't think…"

But Mufasa silenced him.

"Please, don't say it. Let's just go!"

When king and hornbill finally reached to the bottom, wildbeasts were gone. Once so noisy and echoing canyon was now quiet and dusty.

"Simba! Scar! Where are you?", Mufasa yelled around.

No answer.

"Son! Answer me!", he tried again.

Again, no answer.

Panic started to run through Mufasa's body. He knew that if neither Scar or Simba answered, there could only be one explanation for it. But his mind didn't want to acknowledge that yet.

 _Please, let them be okay! Please…_

"Sire! Over here!"

Mufasa turned his head and saw Zazu circling above of something. Afraid of what that might be, he started slowly approaching whatever was there.

Deep inside he knew, what he will see. He just hoped that he was wrong…

When he finally saw two figures laying on the groung, his heart dropped to his feet. Scar was laying on his side, eyes closed. His body was badly bruised, and his mane was a mess. Simba was laying a couple feet away from his uncle, golden fur covered with bruises and blood.

Mufasa approached his brother and son, trying to wake them up. He lifted Scar's head, but he didn't respond at all. With Simba, result was the same.

"No…please, wake up! Scar, Simba! Everything is okay now!"

But both lions just laid there, without any reaction of waking up. No matter how Mufasa tried to push them, nothing happened.

Finally, king must face the horrible truth. Realizing that neither his brother or son didn't respond for his calls, he stopped and collapsed to the ground. He picked Simba's body into his paws and leaned his head against Scar's back. Tears started running down from his eyes, and didn't stop no matter how much he tried.

Zazu landed to the ground and watched as his king was mourning for his brother and son. He almost started to cry as well, but turned his head away. It wasn't polite to cry in front of Mufasa, who had just lost the two family members he loved.

Both princes, the future king and his uncle were dead.

Mufasa just cried, until he couldn't do it anymore. He sighed and slowly lifted himself up, still holding Simba's body in his paws. How he could tell the news to the pride? To Sarabi that their little son was dead?

Even if the situation was horrifying to him, he felt a little comfort that Scar died while trying to save Simba. All those years when his little brother was angry at him and seemed to be annoyed around his nephew, still at his last moments he was acting like he truly was. Mufasa knew that Scar wasn't really a bad person. He was just misunderstood and maybe he didn't always try to understand him as he should've have.

Finally, Zazu spoke.

"Sire, are you okay? I'm so sorry…"

Mufasa turned his head and smiled a little.

"Yes Zazu…can you please fly to Rafiki and tell him what happened? And then, would you please ask Sarabi to come here? It's better that they find out soon, without any hiding."

A hornbill nodded and flied away. When he was gone, Mufasa gazed Scar's body. All those cuts and bruises told him that he really did everything to save Simba. It wasn't just enough.

Mufasa put his paw on Scar's back and closed his eyes. Tears fell down into the black mane.

 _Thank you, brother. I know you did your best._

There are no words to describe all that sorrow what pride felt when the news reached to them. Sarabi's heart was broken for a loss of her son, as well as Nala cried for losing her friend. But when everyone heard that Scar tried to save Simba, no one almost believed it. They thought that this was a some kind of a joke, but Mufasa wasn't a lying type.

At two lion's funeral, Mufasa made a very emotional speak.

" _This day is the most horrible in my life. My son and heir as well as my brother, died in a horrifying accident. They were fighting for their lives, believing that everything was going to be fine. But sadly, The Great Kings had decided that it was their time to leave us. I'm so sad for my little son Simba, who was only a cub. And I'm also sad for Scar, who died when he finally managed to find his true self. I know that many of you don't believe this, but you don't have to. Scar had done many unforgiving things and hurt many of us. But still, you didn't know him like I did. I know, that deep inside he was still good and caring uncle. He died trying to save his nephew. How many good ones would do that? I want all of you try to remember him as he was as a cub, not in his dark days. As much I miss them I know that they didn't have to leave alone. And that gives me a little comfort, but not much. We love you Scar and Simba. I love you both very much. Please guide us from there where ever you are."_

A couple days after his great loss, Mufasa was sitting at the top of Pride Rock. Remembering how he used to tell Simba stories about his cubhood and playing with Scar as children, gave him great pain in his heart. He wasn't able to see them, until his time will come. Did he do enough? Was he really a good father and brother?

Suddenly, some bright appeared to his gaze. He lifted his head up and saw two stars appearing into the sky. One was smaller, one was a little bigger. They were close to each other, and much higher than the rest of the stars.

As Mufasa saw them, he smiled and nodded. Finally he knew that two lions who he loved, were together and would be guiding his way.

 _Thank you, my son and my brother. I love you both._


End file.
